


【超蝙】The After World (不義ABO生子, maybe虐 ? )

by LysineNotGlutamate



Category: DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: ABO, Alpha Clark Kent, M/M, Omega Bruce Wayne
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: 參考"COCO"電影裡的亡靈世界部分設定。靈感來自各類虐文。也許這次，死亡並不是個終點。





	1. Chapter 1

他一度以為懷中的嬰孩沒有氣息。畢竟那安詳的小臉是如此平靜的睡著。

原先隆起的腹部早已消下，徒留空虛。

但弱小卻堅定的脈搏告訴自己，這小傢伙如同他父親般固執，頑強地想活下去。

可惜就滿地的燦爛的金盞花而言，他們恐怕已然死去。

這是屬於亡靈的世界。

 

一旁巨大且布滿流動迷彩的神獸用鼻頭拱了拱自己，催促著已死之人邁向通往靈界的大橋。

人們都說靈獸反映了往生者的靈魂特質，並以動物型態展現出來。這樣一來，做為能與神明抗衡的人類，布魯斯毫不意外也擁有隻強大並獨特的靈獸。

那是隻極其威嚴的，長著雙強而有力翅膀的靈獸，猛然一看也許會以為有豹子血統，但布魯斯只覺得他長得有幾分像達米安曾經的......寵物 ? 戰鬥夥伴 ? 

總之除了毛皮顏色更加繽紛奪目外，蝙蝠俠的靈獸長得極像戈萊亞。

於是布魯斯也決定這麼叫他。

戈萊亞背上有隻毛茸茸的，看起來像幼雛的嬌小活物，但其上斑斕的色彩無疑也屬於靈獸。

那大概就是屬於小傢伙的夥伴了。

布魯斯看向依舊沉睡的嬰孩，微微收緊雙臂，緊跟著戈萊亞，起步前往大橋。

 

像戈萊亞這樣龐大的靈獸雖不罕見，但依然吸引了同行亡者們的注目，竊竊低語不絕於耳。

"看哪，是布魯斯偉恩。"

"......偉恩 ? 他也死了 ? "

"偉恩不是蝙蝠俠嗎 ? 所以這代表..."

"......代表人類徹底完蛋了。"

"......天啊......"

"......求神憐憫。"

"......"

 

橋上瞬間滿溢低迷氣氛。

布魯斯小心翼翼護住懷中嬰孩，不讓他人發現。假若自己的死亡已能引起這般風波，蝙蝠俠死時還懷著身孕的事實恐怕會給這個不幸的世界帶來更多不安。

即便逝者如斯早已失去挽回一切的權利。

幸好胎兒的嬰靈會隨著來到死後世界而轉成嬰孩的模樣，否則誇張突起的腹部將難以掩藏。

懷抱複雜心情，布魯斯首次見到所謂的"死後世界"。

 

對不甘與遺憾來說，過於繽紛了。

 

亡靈世界基本上就如同人們記憶中家鄉的樣子，只除了所有事物都顯得如此色彩斑斕，就像套上了層高彩度濾鏡。布魯斯從不記得哥譚有過這麼晴朗的傍晚，就連顯得朝氣蓬勃的偉恩莊園都令人感到陌生。

至少這個令人不安的世界裡有阿福，他想。也許運氣好一些還可以見到父母親，以及......迪克。

布魯斯站在理應與記憶中一模一樣，卻又少了點什麼的偉恩大宅門前，第一次感到膽怯。

 

開門的是阿福，當然了。除去阿福以外，又會有誰如此準確預知偉恩家少爺的歸來呢 ? 

假若不是還抱著孩子，布魯斯不可能忍住不衝上前給未能見著最後一面的老者，一個緊得令人疼痛的擁抱。

於是白髮蒼蒼的老人張開雙手，環住布魯斯，與他的孩子。

 

"歡迎回家" "我好想你"

"我的孩子。" "阿福。"

 

與此同時，高大健壯的黑髮男人與他堅毅的妻子也一同出現在門廊。

偉恩夫妻與布魯斯記憶中的模樣分毫不差。

湯瑪斯偉恩厚實的手掌攬住兒子肩膀，瑪莎偉恩慈愛的在孩子們臉上印下輕吻。前往大廳的路上，布魯斯只感覺自己被家人們包圍。

家人，他咀嚼著這個字詞。

蝙蝠俠第一次有了也許死亡並不全是壞事的念頭。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 聖誕節是個適合發刀的夜晚呢(泥奏凱  
> 好久沒寫純超蝙了，雖然這篇應該主要還是老爺粗長的箭頭XD


	2. Chapter 2

布魯斯感激家人們不戳破自己身為一個未被標記Omega卻帶著年幼嬰孩的詭異狀態，但幾雙略帶好奇的眼睛卻無法避免的引起另一個話題。

"這孩子的眉眼可真像你啊，叫什麼名字呢 ? "

取名問題從未被他考慮過。如同孩子的存在一般，從來，都不是自己想要的。

本以為尷尬會隨著沉默而至，但瑪莎只是溫柔地將孩子接過，一下一下撫摸著柔軟新生的黑髮。

"剛剛有看到，小天使的靈獸是隻小小鳥對吧。" 偉恩夫人雙眼泛起回憶往昔時的迷霧。

"等孩子長大一些後肯定也跟你小時候一模一樣，像隻活潑的知更鳥般四處碰踏著，整個偉恩莊園都是歡樂的笑聲呢。還記得嗎 ? 湯瑪斯，那時園丁總說我們的布魯斯就跟知更鳥一樣，把春天帶來了哥譚。"

"當然記得啦親愛的，文森先生還因此送了他一頂繡著R字樣的帽子呢，說是要給他的小小知更鳥的......"

布魯斯聽著父母隨意且溫馨的交談，被迫中止的童年彷彿以這樣的形式返還，一切就跟彼時美好得恍若鑲金鍍銀般的時光相仿，漸漸陷入恍惚......

 

知更鳥嗎 ? 他想起了某個也曾經在偉恩莊園內快樂奔跑，大聲歌唱的孩子。

"理查德。"

"寶貝你說什麼呢 ? " 偉恩夫人湛藍的眼睛望過來，彷彿一潭溫暖的池水般包裹住她的孩子。

"這孩子，名叫理查德，理查德 · 偉恩。"

"真是個好名字啊。" 湯瑪斯說著，而阿爾弗雷德也隨之附和。只是老人的眼裡也出現了一絲惆悵。鳥兒歡快翱翔於夜空的姿態從未自兩人心中抹去。

 

布魯斯看著懷抱嬰孩的瑪莎，以及輕摟妻子肩膀與她熱烈討論孫兒與彼此有多像的湯瑪斯，第一次放下了多年的重擔。

在這裡的只是布魯斯偉恩，湯瑪斯與瑪莎偉恩的兒子，以及小理查德的父親。

宛若他本應擁有的人生。

 

布魯斯不經意發現，阿福輕輕拭去了眼角濕潤。他從對方眼裡得知，儘管再不願意，但無法避免的，老管家必定會找時間盤問自己這段日子裡究竟發生過什麼事，是什麼導致了自己英年早逝，以及，那名嬰兒的來歷。

遲早還是得面對那些......不堪的回憶。

無論如何，至少在湯瑪斯和瑪莎心中，自己永遠都會他們乖巧又快樂的布魯斯。他如此想著。

 

於是不再年輕的偉恩說著，一個足夠美好卻以悲傷做結的故事。

他們相遇於一次採訪。

男孩擁有連天空都為之失色的湛藍雙眼，信息素是暖暖的、如同陽光曬過的麥子香。沒有人能拒絕這樣純樸而美好的靈魂，尤其是當他也深愛著你時。身分與地位的懸殊差距從沒能阻礙兩人間迅速燃燒的火花，老實勤奮的Alpha與才華洋溢的Omega很快成為人人稱羨的一對，沒多久偉恩莊園便迎來另一位主人，整個城市都期待著小偉恩的誕生。

可惜一場意外毀了這一切。離預產期只剩一個月時自己獨自搭車前往公司，專注研究報表的他根本沒注意失速衝過來的貨車，最後記憶裡只有刺耳的煞車聲及猛烈碰撞，接著便是一片黑暗。

醒來後他發現自己已經身處亡靈世界，腹中胎兒正以嬰孩型態安穩沉睡在雙臂之中。

而這便是故事的結局。

 

瑪莎早已紅了眼眶，抱住她不幸英年早逝的兒子，與尚未來得及睜開雙眼便夭折了的孫兒，背後湯瑪斯也以厚實雙臂緊緊擁住家人們。

"歐，親愛的，希望你的丈夫能早日自悲傷中恢復。這意外對一個善良的小夥子來說實在是太殘忍了。"

是啊，這個世界真不公平。

布魯斯麻木的想著，儘管故事結局已經遠遠好得多了，相較於那更加不堪的殘酷事實。

他藉口去幫忙老管家整理雜物，將小理查德留給父母照看，獨自一人跟著阿爾弗雷德離去。

 

"湯瑪斯老爺不可能忽視您尚未被標記的事實。" 老管家悠悠說著。

"然而他們還是相信了我說的故事。"

"證明您的父母無條件相信著孩子。而您，布魯斯少爺，也該對他們有多一些信心。"

"阿福......" 布魯斯難得露出不知所措的表情。

"我只是......不想讓他們擔心。既然塵埃落地，生時紛紛擾擾不應打擾亡者的安寧。"

"但顯然有人令你無法得著平靜。" 灰髮老者的憤怒有其目標，只是布魯斯還沒準備好談論這一切。

"總有一天，阿福，我會的。總有一天。" 然而連他都無法確定自己到底保證了什麼。

 

相較於人間紛紛擾擾，亡靈們顯然不那麼在乎世事，畢竟就算知道了又能如何。

原先布魯斯擔心蝙蝠俠死亡的消息會在城裡蔓延進而造成恐慌，現在看來倒是暫時沒這個問題，亡靈世界與平時一般寧靜平和。

偉恩家列祖列宗們面對年輕成員加入也相當淡然，幾百年來他們看著發生在家族成員身上各種悲歡離合，大概也早已習慣隔一陣子就會有後代子孫來到這亡者之地的事實。像小理查德這樣年幼的孩子也不是沒有過，因此也並未獲得太大關注。

這倒是讓布魯斯鬆了一口氣，他暫時......還不想思考該怎麼面對這個孩子。

然而就在某個令人猝不及防的夜裡，意外訪客來到了偉恩莊園。

是理查德。

理查德 · 迪克 · 格雷森，初代羅賓，以夜翼身分死去的，他的兒子。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 祝大家新年快樂~  
> 2018也要繼續愛老爺，愛蝙蝠家的小天使們>///<


	3. Chapter 3

門外是那雙熟悉的笑吟吟的藍眼睛。

在兩人能說些什麼之前，布魯斯發現他們已深深陷入彼此懷抱。這場景如此自然而天經地義，彷彿只是遠行歸家的兒子與思念至深的父親。

"迪克...我的兒子......" 男人嗓音顫抖而沙啞，力道大到幾乎可以勒斷對方肋骨。他知道迪克不會在意，反是更為用力的回抱自己。

"嗨布魯斯，我們都很想念你呢。" 好不容易脫離這彷彿一輩子都不會結束的擁抱，那雙滿懷笑意的藍眼睛再度撞進布魯斯眼底。

"這幾年來辛苦你了，好好休息吧。" 布魯斯這才發現自己有多麼疲憊，他已經不記得到底多久沒好好休息過。

"這個世界裡阿福的小甜餅可是無限量供應，走吧，他們一定都在裡面等。" 迪克不等對方做出回應，逕自拉著布魯斯走進偉恩莊園大廳。年輕義警的步伐輕盈像以往一樣輕盈流暢，如同這些年來從未離去過般熟悉。

相似的場景再度呈現，偉恩一家子愉快地聚在一起。

布魯斯向父母介紹了迪克-順便提及還有另外兩個養子與一位養女的事實，幸好偉恩夫妻看起來對此沒太大異議-擁有一頭等身高飛天兔子做為靈獸的年輕人很快就與長輩們相談甚歡。

有時布魯斯會覺得自己才是局外人。迪克看起來很好地融入了這個大家都一臉愉悅的古怪世界，阿福也是，幾乎所有亡靈都毫無芥蒂接受了自己已死的事實。

年輕的偉恩或許喜愛並享受死後世界的生活，但這一切都不屬於蝙蝠俠。

那些還活著的，正受苦受難的人們，那些被誤解了的正義，那些......悔恨的不甘的錯過的，才是真正屬於黑暗騎士的，存在意義。

即便是死後，他也不覺得自己應該享受這樣的安寧。

 

布魯斯查覺到迪克古怪的視線，看來自己陷入諸多思緒中的小走神被對方發現了。此時正巧出現的阿福將他從一場審問中解救出來，暫時地。

然而命運這婊子往往不照牌理出牌。

"啊迪克，來看看你弟弟，小理查德跟布魯斯小時候長的可像了。" 偉恩夫人熱切的向青年介紹家庭新成員。

有那麼一瞬間，布魯斯看到震驚跳脫出對方一貫隨和的表情，年輕義警瞪大眼睛望向自己，他幾乎可以從中讀出那浮現在空氣中的問題，但布魯斯選擇移開視線，沉默以對。

青年理解他的遲疑，不著痕跡的帶開話題。迪克對這孩子的喜愛是顯而易見的，儘管小理查德只是軟綿綿且安靜的躺在對方懷裡。

"我們需要談談。" 布魯斯從不知道原來自己還會有被人用眼神意示的一天。

 

傍晚時分，年輕的格雷森家族成員邀請布魯斯前往欣賞馬戲表演，偉恩夫妻與阿福也以出門透氣為由滿懷愉悅的將自己送出家門。他這才意識到，飛翔的格雷森們仍無憂無慮的在這個世界輕盈擺盪，而迪克已然為此心滿意足。

除了自己，不會有人想離開這一切。

布魯斯悄悄在心底嘆息，暫時拋開思緒，掛上愉悅的笑容準備好迎接格雷森們的熱情。

 

見過約翰與瑪莉後，不難想像迪克身上與生俱來的表演者天分是來自何方。那如出一轍，極具感染性的笑容讓來到這世界後始終包裹在布魯斯外圍的溫暖終於有一絲機會抵達內裡。

"我為他感到驕傲。" 他說，向著一對也值得如此讚賞的父母。

年輕人的手輕輕搭上布魯斯肩頭，笑得彎彎的藍眼睛似乎也在訴說著同一件事。

我為成作蝙蝠家族的一份子驕傲。

格雷森的熱情與偉恩的堅毅被互相雜揉，熔鑄出了藍衣義警的不朽靈魂。

布魯斯想著，何其有幸。遇見迪克格雷森曾是自己生命裡的唯一美好。

 

不管多燦爛的馬戲終將有落幕之時，他們告別空中飛人夫婦，在夜晚的哥譚小巷漫步。

這裡的哥譚少了幾分陰暗落魄，卻多了不少懷舊典雅。昏暗小巷不再是孩子的夢靨，反而成五顏六色靈獸們大放異彩之處。

迪克看著前方相互嬉鬧的彼得-那隻飛天兔子-與戈萊亞，悠悠說道 : 

"所以說，願意告訴我咱們家什麼時候又多了一個小弟弟嗎 ? "

"......這從不在計畫之中。" 布魯斯自虐般緊咬住下唇，彷彿沒人有辦法能從他口中翹出更多訊息。

但他面對的可是夜翼。對方眼裡透漏著不輕言罷休的氣勢。

"就......給我點時間好嗎 ? " 布魯斯選擇了跟面對阿福時一樣的拖延戰術。但迪克是個非如此

容易打發的對手，同時善於點破黑暗騎士隱晦不語之下的意涵。

"這種事誰也無法輕言忘卻，但什麼都不說反而會讓你傷得更深。" 迪克嚴肅面對著低頭不語的布魯斯。

"告訴我，他強迫了你嗎 ? "

 

"......是的。"

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前幾天聽精神科的老師說，如果想讓一個人身心受創一輩子最好的辦法就是直接幹他。(我 : ......)  
> 不得不說此篇的超超有深刻理解到這一點。  
> 精神科醫師們的腦迴路果然跟一般人不太一樣啊.......但意外的說中作者內心的陰暗小YY，嘖嘖。


	4. Chapter 4

他看見了對方藍眼中熊熊燃燒的火焰。

"那氪星雜種怎麼敢...... "

迪克結實的臂膀微微顫抖著，緊握的雙拳彷彿下一秒就要狠狠揍上某人鼻樑。儘管感到因對方的憤憤不平感到慰藉，布魯斯並不願意看到自己的孩子就這樣被怒火吞噬。

男人柔和卻堅定的撫上青年後頸，一如當年，安慰著因無法保護家人而自責哭泣的男孩。布魯斯想告訴他的孩子，這並非任何人的錯，只是所有的一切都亂了套，無人倖免。

"來吧。" 他喚來戈萊亞，輕輕一躍便騎上巨大靈獸肩頭，並朝迪克伸出手。

"是時候該夜巡了。" 蝙蝠俠對羅賓說。

 

戈萊亞寬闊的肩膀容納兩位成年男子並排乘坐且綽綽有餘，迪克看著身旁男人堅毅的側臉，一切彷彿又回到最開始的時候。

活力雙雄的年代，黑暗騎士與他色彩鮮明的鳥兒飛躍過整座城市，於夜晚守護著正義與和平，偶爾還會有一閃而過的紅披風......

打住，夜翼告訴自己，只是回憶般的驚鴻一瞥，不代表逝者將有重來機會。但他不該忘記，就算少了披風面具與那些精巧的小玩意，布魯斯會是，並且永遠都是蝙蝠俠。

於是迪克閉上雙眼，再次沉浸於隨氣晚風拂過臉龐，屬於哥譚夜裡的氣息。

儘管於不存在腐敗發臭下水道的世界裡，這樣的氣息溫暖到令人胸口發悶。

 

他們降落在GCPD頂樓，那是無數個夜裡蝙蝠俠與羅賓俯瞰哥譚諸多罪惡之處。

蝙蝠燈當然不可能出現在亡靈世界，帶給世人們恐懼陰影的東西都該被排除於此。在沒有罪犯的世界，警局更是一種拙劣模仿現實的無意義構造。

但也因此成為絕佳的私人密談地點。

"這並不是任何人的錯。"

布魯斯幽幽說著，用眼神阻止了意圖表達不滿的迪克。

 

他本以為那次也能夠順利脫逃的。

五年來反抗軍雖看似一路被壓著打，但實際算起來與超人政權也是互有勝負。雖然損傷慘重，他們總能在危急存亡關頭逃出生天。

所以當布魯斯被扔進暗無天日的地牢時，腦海中仍計畫著下一次進攻計畫，絲毫不把自身安危放入眼簾。反正不出意料之外的話，頂多待個三四天就有辦法逃出這陰暗潮濕之地。

沒有注意到那支注射進自己身體的藥劑是有些太大意了，或許連續幾個月只睡三個小時的確對身體造成不小負擔。但布魯斯無法負擔浪費時間在睡眠上的風險，已經有太多生命因為自己來不及，太慢趕到而逝去，更何況......那個會提醒偉恩少爺多休息的人，早就不在了。

直到被關進去一天後，企圖擣鼓些小道具以便再次逃獄的布魯斯發覺視線無法精準對焦，手指也顫抖的沒辦法進行細部操作時，才發現事有不對。

他一直以為那股燥熱感是因為幾天前還沒好的小感冒，但感冒並不會讓後穴也跟著流出透明液體。

該死。隨身攜帶的抑制劑已經被收走，現在想想那隻不明藥劑應該具有某種抑制劑的反轉效果，抵銷了他定期注射以維持的血中濃度。而現在，蝙蝠俠將要在敵人環伺情況下陷入Omega最脆弱不堪的時刻。

 

布魯斯能感覺到Alpha的味道步步進逼，遠在對方踏入囚室內前。

不為什麼，他已經熟悉那樣的信息素十幾年了。

可悲的是，儘管克拉克早已死去，有著同張面孔的怪物依舊霸佔一模一樣的氣息。那讓布魯斯無法抗拒的，記憶中來自堪薩斯，被太陽烘托出的小麥味道。

好想念那時的我們。這是他被硬生生貫穿時，唯一的念頭。

 

披著昔日夥伴外皮的怪物從頭到尾未落下隻言片語，只是將自己當作用過即丟的玩具般粗暴對待。起初布魯斯也試圖抗拒，試圖喚醒對方哪怕還存在一絲一毫的良知。

他叫喚著克拉克，卻只看到那令人絕望的眼神。

 

接連幾天都是一樣的情景，布魯斯早已學會乖乖躺下兩腳張開。然後什麼都不想，就這樣溺死在心中黑洞。

終於，當Omega全身再無一塊完好之處時，發情期與隨之而來的酷刑結束了。他被一個人留下，於漆黑陰冷的地牢中等死。

 

他們都說，是黑暗騎士救了布魯斯偉恩。當布魯斯清醒時，自己已身處反抗軍一處秘密據點，破舊窄小，還泛著一股霉味，但已然足夠安全。

據芭芭拉描述，就在所有人都擔憂蝙蝠俠可能遭遇不測，準備犧牲一切也要直攻敵方要塞時，身著政權軍隊制服的布魯斯搖搖晃晃出現在基地門口，還來不及說什麼便倒在地上失去意識。

負責檢傷的昆澤爾醫師則默默將結果遞給蝙蝠俠，沒特別提到其他，只是囑咐病患好好休養。但藥嘱清單上的避孕藥依舊宛如房間裡的大象，訴說著某些血淋淋的，濺滿骯髒白濁的殘酷。

 

他早該知道，這是應償的債務。

在嘔吐物酸澀的腥臭中，他看不見他們的未來。

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 天氣冷，果然還是適合早點洗洗睡呢(逃


	5. Chapter 5

"那些避孕藥呢 ? 不是應該會有效嗎 ? 天啊別告訴我你沒吃 ! " 夜翼打斷了蝙蝠俠，換來一個沉默的瞪視。

"我想你該知道，沒有哪種藥的效果是百分之百。" 布魯斯嘆了口氣，嘴角掛上無奈的笑容。

"也許那孩子從一開始就固執地像他的理查德哥哥一樣。" 

"嘿我才沒有 ! " 迪克不滿的嘟囊著。

 

布魯斯喜愛的看著長子朝自己撒嬌，並為現在能如此平靜談及此事感到驚奇。

想當初......

 

接連幾次早晨的反胃讓布魯斯覺得身體有些異常。可能是上次流感還沒好又二次感染吧，他想。

即便如此，蝙蝠俠依舊默默用自己的血做了些該有的測試。現階段反抗軍們負擔不起領導人隨時倒下的風險。

屏幕上的血檢還算正常，除了白血球有些偏高。

此外，結果顯示了這是一個正處於妊娠狀態的Omega。

一個半氪星的混血胚胎正在自己體內生長著。一個他和克拉克的孩子。這簡直再荒謬不過，天知道他曾經最陰暗最恥為人知的秘密就這樣成真，還是以如此狀態。

哈，布魯斯偉恩，美夢成真。

他掩面，幾聲輕笑洩出，淚珠從指縫中滑落。

 

拿掉這孩子怎麼看都是唯一合邏輯的做法。

布魯斯沒有猶豫，預約了值得信任的產科醫師。明天就動手吧，他說。

冰冷的手術台幾乎令所有感覺麻木，Omega閉上雙眼。只要一下下，再等幾分鐘就好，所有不該存在的東西將永不復存。

他聽見了哭聲。

孩子的哭聲。

男孩哭著，在被槍殺的雙親旁，在高處墜落的父母旁，在來不及自爆炸中救出孩子而悲痛的父親旁，在因身分暴露與反派相搏致死的父親旁，在目睹兒子重傷而死的父親旁。

年幼的孩童哭著。

"你不要我了嗎 ? 爸爸。" 那藏著堪薩斯盛夏時節藍天的眼睛望著自己。

 

"不。"

他最終沒能完成手術。

布魯斯任由罪孽的果實在體內生長，儘管所有的醫師都告訴他這孩子活不下來。

羊水過少，胎位不正，發育遲緩，母體的條件欠佳，同時合併了妊娠高血壓與糖尿病。染色體篩檢的結果也只有壞消息。

陰暗潮濕的地底通道不可能會是適合安心養胎處所。他幾乎天天都要忍受缺鈣引起的嚴重抽筋，更別提那來勢洶洶的孕吐反應。

但布魯斯沒辦法放棄，他做不到。沒有一個Omega能忍受這麼多次失去孩子，就算他是蝙蝠俠。

 

最後的幾個月裡，反抗軍首領幾乎不再公開露面，偶爾出現幾次黑影也難以辨別是否真為布魯斯本人。

只有幾個親信被獲准知道真相，例如協助例行產檢的昆澤爾醫師與暫代領導任務的芭芭拉戈登。女孩們未多置一語，毫無怨言的扛起更多工作。

沒有人會責備誰，或對此大驚小怪。在這衰敗頹傾的世界裡，一切悲劇皆非偶然，彷彿注定本該如此。

有次哈莉趁產檢空檔問了布魯斯 : "你會恨他嗎 ? " 

沒有明確指代，但他們都清楚談論的是誰。

Omega只是沉默地搖搖頭。問他在想些什麼，布魯斯說 :

"我只希望我們能活下去。"

綁著雙色馬尾的濃妝女孩說 : "我們會的。蝙蝠仔，我們會的。"

金髮Omega說起他那許久不見的女兒，紅髮隨爸爸，那雙靈動的藍眼睛與散落在鼻樑四周的俏皮雀斑卻跟自己一模一樣。

還有奎恩家的小崽子，聽說繼承了父母的金髮碧眼，長得相當討人喜愛。

"嘿蝙蝠仔，他們以後或許可以成為最好的朋友呢。"

布魯斯臉上掛著若有似無的微笑。他不禁嚮往著這樣的場景，一個可以讓孩子們無憂無慮成長的未來。

他們正努力，為之奮鬥的未來。

 

然而黑暗騎士註定無法親眼看見這些。

即便已減少直接參與戰事頻率，布魯斯還是修改了那傷痕累累的制服，以便容納日漸凸出的腹部。就算腰寬遠低於正常孕程該有的腹圍，之前過於貼身的戰甲還是得稍微調整才能穿戴。

爆炸聲傳出時布魯斯正進行著某次微調。消息傳來，反抗軍作為基地的被全面轟炸，而他們對此束手無策。

已經無暇思考究竟機密訊息從何流出，蝙蝠俠緊急撤離了絕大部分反抗軍成員，準備等資料全數轉移後也跟著撤出。

他拒絕了蝙蝠女與哈莉奎茵的幫助，儘管小丑女看起來很想直接給這位不知好歹的Omega一鎚然後直接扛走，但沒有人能鬥得過固執的大蝙蝠。

地下坑道頂多再撐十分鐘，距離資料傳輸完畢還有五分鐘。

布魯斯穿上修改完畢的蝙蝠戰衣，腹部部分特別加固多層，整體看來有些擁腫，但至少可以保障他們安全。

昨天寶寶第一次踢了他。

 

蝙蝠俠拿起傳輸完畢的資訊載具，轉身離去。戰火轟鳴於背後響起，黑暗騎士逃向更陰暗的深淵。

沒有人注意到那塊鬆動的石柱。

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之後兩周可能會比較忙，爭取周末多更一些~


	6. Chapter 6

他感覺不到自己的下半身。

巨大石塊不偏不倚砸中以前受過傷的脊柱，布魯斯只來得及在倒向地面之前側身護住腹部，沉重的身軀隨即轟然倒下。

聽聞巨響而匆忙趕到的芭芭拉與哈莉無比著急，但時間已然不夠她們將蝙蝠俠從落石堆中救出。整個隧道正急速崩塌，再不走，恐怕將無人生還。

將儲存資料的硬碟交給女孩們，布魯斯知道，就是這樣了。

盼著一線希望，懇求她們將腹中胎兒取出然後帶著未足月嬰孩逃亡的瘋狂想法甚至在一瞬間劃過腦海。他願意付出一切讓他的孩子活下去。

然而奇蹟從未降臨。

布魯斯嘶吼著要蝙蝠女孩和小丑女離開，一片重重落在他們之間的石板徹底阻隔了女孩們救出自己的最後一絲希望。

他還能聽到哈莉絕望的哭聲自牆後傳出。

沒關係的，布魯斯想，蝙蝠女孩足夠堅強。她一定可以領導反抗軍們獲得勝利。只可惜自己沒辦法再替戈登局長守護他的寶貝女兒。

又要違背誓言了啊。蝙蝠俠苦笑著。

 

布魯斯靜靜地躺著，獨自守候這最終時刻。Omega努力捲縮起身體，將腹中胎兒護在中間，以己為盾，即便最終他們都會粉身碎骨，他仍然希望確保孩子不受任何傷害。

他像所有的準父母一樣，溫柔的輕撫肚子，第一次對孩子說道 : 

"噓，不要害怕。我會一直在這裡。"

 

火光吞噬一切。

 

GCPD的頂樓上，兩個身影緊緊相依。

"我在這裡。" 迪克說著，用盡全力抱著面前失去過太多的男人。

布魯斯努力從養子身上汲取溫暖，儘管自從來到亡靈世界後他便再也感覺不到寒冷。

"謝謝你，迪克。"

蝙蝠俠拍了拍前任羅賓背後，輕柔地離開那醉人的懷抱。

"那有事隨時找我，先走囉。" 雖然很想陪布魯斯在這裡吹著夜風聊一夜的天，但迪克已經跟父母約好了晚上的團練，於是大藍鳥依依不捨與蝙蝠告別。

 

"好久不見，吉姆。"

熟悉的長風衣從天台一角出現。

"偉恩先生。" 蓄鬍並帶著眼鏡的中年男人朝布魯斯點頭致意。

"辛苦你了。" 前任警察局長顯然也聽聞了蝙蝠俠死亡的風聲，但何以知曉自己出沒的地點仍是個謎。當了這麼多年的哥譚警探確實不是空有名銜。

"嗯。" 少了披風與面具的男人不置一詞，僅輕哼一聲權當招呼。

 

戈登看出對方的猶豫，率先打破僵局。

"你知道的，孩子們已經長大啦。"

"是啊，已經成為能獨當一面的英雄。聽著吉姆，我很抱歉......"

"別對我說出那個詞，蝙蝠。" 前局長緩緩吐出一口菸，裊裊白霧飄往這迷離炫彩天空的某處。

"芭芭拉是個大女孩了，她能照顧好自己。" 

火紅長髮身影從此刻的兩人心中閃過。

"是啊。介意借支菸嗎 ? " 

男人們默默在高樓上吞雲吐霧。

直到手指被最後一點餘燼燙到，布魯斯才驚覺戈登早已離去。

 

回到偉恩莊園時已是華燈初上。也許是自己的錯覺，這個世界的黃昏與黑夜無比漫長。

他靜悄悄走向書房，想在這個熟悉的地方找回平靜。

不過布魯斯忘了，如今此處已不是自己專屬的空間。湯瑪斯偉恩正坐在巨大辦公桌的後頭閱讀些什麼，此情此景倏忽與八歲那年的記憶重合。

"布魯斯，坐下吧。" 年長男人示意著一旁的扶手椅，邀請兒子加入這場爐邊談話。

他們閒聊著往事，格雷森家族的表演依舊精彩，阿福的小甜餅無人能敵，戈登警長看起來跟年輕時一模一樣，哥譚的夜景從未如此美麗。

"懷上小理查德是個意外，我說的對嗎，布魯斯 ? "

湯瑪斯銳利的眼神瞬間令年輕的偉恩無所遁形，他不清楚父親是何時戳破了自己的謊言，這突如其來的質疑實在難以招架，即便強悍如黑暗騎士。

年長的男人一改慈祥面孔，換上了嚴肅表情，說道 : 

"當了幾十年急診醫師，你以為我會認不出那些被強迫後因PTSD而受苦的人們 ? " 父親暗色的眼瞳此時顯得無比剛硬。

"你幾乎不願意正面直視自己的孩子，哪個擁有幸福家庭的Omega會對接觸子女如此抗拒 ? 你就連在自己家中都隨時保持防衛姿態，對他人的碰觸也顯得遲疑。更別提一個已婚卻未被標記的Omega有多不尋常。"

布魯斯低頭不語，偉恩醫師直白且不加修飾的言語毫不留情撕開了一直以來的平和假面，或許自己不該忽略，偉恩家從初代先祖開始就是優秀獵人的事實。

他們獵殺謊言，捕獲真相。

 

布魯斯手足無措地縮在扶手椅中，像個打破花瓶被發現的男孩。

突然間，一雙溫暖的掌心覆上自己肩頭。

"傻瓜，說這些不是為了責備誰。只是不管怎麼樣，孩子都是無辜的。" 湯瑪斯放軟語氣，對面前仍不願直視自己的兒子說到。

"想想看，你有多久沒抱過理查德了 ? 當然，我指是小隻的那一個，大隻那位顯然相當樂於提供肢體接觸。"

"我......" 布魯斯遲疑著。

"你只是不知道該用怎樣的心情面對這孩子 ? "

"嗯。"

湯瑪斯來到兒子身邊，輕輕將Omega的壯碩肩頭攬入懷中，感覺對方毛茸茸的腦袋在自己腹部蹭著。

 

"你真的很愛他對吧，那位堪薩斯男孩。" 年長的偉恩語氣無奈，伴隨著些許寵溺。

"我跟你母親都看得出來，當你提到他時，那樣的激情，那樣的憧憬，都不是假的。瑪莎都差點因為這樣相信了那個故事。"

"媽知道了 ? " 布魯斯略感震驚，並因此而抬起頭望向父親。

"咱們家有什麼事能瞞得過她呢 ? 歷任偉恩太太可是除了管家們最厲害的一群啊。" 

"說的也是。" 父子倆同時笑了出來，他們對瑪莎偉恩的超能力可是心有餘悸。

 

"話說回來，我跟你母親從不曾質疑你的選擇。"

"他是......他曾經是我遇過最美好的存在。" 布魯斯又重新埋回父親溫暖的腹部，聲音聽起來有些悶。

"畢竟身為一個偉恩，品味怎麼可能差到哪裡。那位藍眼睛先生肯定有什麼閃光點才讓我們的寶貝兒子如此死心踏地。" 父親的話語聽來自豪，但也隱藏著心疼。

"只是......我不知道。發生了一些事，然後世界便天翻地覆。"

"而你為此感到自責 ? "

"是的。" 短短一個字詞，聽來如同主人的心，已碎成千千萬萬片。

湯瑪斯忍不住跪下，緊緊擁住他的兒子。他很抱歉，為自己和妻子的過早離去，為看著兒子隻身面對一切的無能為力。

 

"聽著，布魯斯。"

"這不是你的錯，好嗎。看著我，這不是你的錯。" 

堅定的暗色眼睛對上已糊成一片汪洋的藍，兩隻大手牢牢捧住男人飽經風霜的面龐。那凍了太久的堅冰終於融化，化作涓涓細流流淌過歲月與苦難刻出的鑿痕。

 

"有時命運就是如此操蛋，不是嗎 ? " 向來優雅的男人迸出一句不怎麼高雅的用語，卻不知怎麼的逗笑了布魯斯。

"下次如果讓我看見那個渾球，肯定直接把他的屌給跩下來。" 這下兩人可都忍俊不住，Omega還差點被自己的口水給嗆到。

"被媽聽到可就沒有小甜餅了。" 布魯斯已經笑到有些喘不過氣來。

"還有阿福。" 待稍稍緩過來後，他補充道。

"對，還有我們親愛的老管家。" 湯瑪斯偉恩用那暖色的眸子注視著愛子。感謝老天，他終於得以再度找回這上帝給予的恩賜，他的瑰寶，他的孩子。

 

"好了，時間也不早了。去向你母親跟阿福道晚安吧。"

"是的，晚安了父親。"

"別忘了還有小理查德。" 湯瑪斯朝年輕的偉恩眨了眨眼。

"好的。"

 

於是此時此刻，布魯斯坐在床邊，望著搖籃裡的嬰孩。

他以指背輕撫過孩子那彷彿牛奶與絲綢般滑嫩的臉頰，看著那神似自己的五官說道 :

"晚安，我的寶貝。"

 

這是久久以來，第一個無夢的夜晚。

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這裡的老爺看起來會比較像小孩子一點，不過作者個人覺得，有時候面對父母可能不自覺就開啟幼稚模式(至少我是這樣啦XD  
> 依舊是虐與治癒交替~


	7. Chapter 7

自那之後的日子看上去風平浪靜。

 

布魯斯偉恩的一天很簡單。

起床，與偉恩夫婦一同享用阿福準備的美味早餐，之後是閱讀與閒聊，快中午時去看看小理查德-迪克現在都叫他查查，雖然覺得很像在叫狗狗，偶爾布魯斯也會不小心將這個暱稱說出口-之後是午餐和午休。

下午時間通常會和迪克出門閒晃，找以前的老友們聊天，直至傍晚才歸家。晚飯後與父母的爐邊談話通常充斥著誰誰誰又怎麼了的八卦，輕鬆而詼諧有趣。睡前替查查念幾個故事-雖然人家現在都還沒睜眼，但偉恩家相當注重孩子的教育-之後便是看著寶寶恬靜的臉龐安詳入睡。

如此閒適且令人愉悅。

當然，一切只是表面。事實上，蝙蝠俠正秘密訪視著其餘知道他另一重身分的故友。

 

對於擁有會飛靈獸的亡者們來說，城市之間的距離並不算什麼。

星城夜裡，熟悉的綠色身影於建築群間擺盪。

"奧利。" 

"晚上好啊，布魯西。" 不再需要戴上眼罩的男人朝蝙蝠拋了個媚眼，意示對方坐下來談談。

毫不意外，金髮男人的靈獸是隻嬌小可愛的金絲雀。他凝視那鳥兒的方式就好像...透過這色彩繽紛的活物在看著誰一樣。

"你可真不夠意思，竟然拋下其他人就先來享樂啦。怎樣，我的小小鳥過得還好嗎 ? " 蓄著山羊鬍的義警問到。

"......戴娜過得很好，不用擔心。" 布魯斯想了想決定還是先別告訴對方他深愛的妻子因種種複雜狀況目前穿越到另一個宇宙，並正和那邊的綠箭俠愉快的養孩子。

他只是憐憫的瞥了奧立佛頭上那頂帽子一眼。

"那就沒問題啦。怎麼，找我有事 ? " 弓箭手玩著一隻看著相當銳利的箭矢，開始輕哼著小曲。

"我需要找到回去的辦法。"

"回去 ? 回哪裡 ? ......難道你是指死而復生 ? "

"沒錯。"

 

正翹腳哼歌的金髮男人差點從屋簷跌下去。順帶一提，此刻兩人正處於三十樓高的建築頂層。

"窩喔老兄你終於瘋啦 ? 這還是我第一次聽到有人想回那個屎坑般的世界。" 奧立佛震驚到鬍子都豎了起來。

"說真的大蝙蝠，為啥不退休享清福呢 ? 你看您也老大不小啦，跟家人們團聚不是很好嗎 ? 何必回去那個千瘡百孔的破爛地方。"

"那裏還有未完成的使命。" 布魯斯嚴肅回道。

"這樣又如何 ? 為防某人老年癡呆提早發作，提醒一下，你已經死了。懂嗎 ? 像條鹹魚般死的透透啦。"

"沒有人可以死而復生的。" 金髮義警再三強調著。

布魯斯只是用那一貫沉默的眼神看著奧立佛。儘管沒了面具與披風，此時站在綠箭俠面前的只是個普通身著休閒襯衫的男人，奧立佛奎恩依舊感覺到了那股壓力。

黑暗騎士即便換了外表，也仍然是那個可與神比肩齊立的人類。

 

"......好吧，真是敗給你了布魯西，我會試著幫忙找找線索的。"

"嘖嘖，缺助手就直說嘛，搞得這樣神神秘秘......" 金髮男人碎念著。

布魯斯裝作沒聽到這句抱怨，只是幽幽丟下一句 : 

"黛娜現在跟其他地球的奧立佛過得很好，還有了孩子。絕對不用擔心。"

蝙蝠俠颯爽的一躍而下，剛好落在戈萊亞背上。

絲毫不關心後方是否傳來某人的慘叫。

 

多了一位人手後蒐集情報的速度也隨之提升。儘管招募更多夥伴以將效率最大化曾是蝙蝠俠的選項之一，但最後布魯斯還是決定這件事越少人知道愈好。

特別是迪克。若被自己的養子或家中其他人發現正密謀此事，肯定會遭逢極大勸阻。畢竟，他們都希望自己過得幸福。

 

調查之餘，布魯斯也抽空拜訪了其餘故交。

說是拜訪，其實更像是某種暗地觀察。他不希望自己介入或甚至因而打攪了亡者們的安寧。

 

男人在暗處看著凱特與她摯愛的女友......喔不現在已經是妻子了。

她們過著平凡而幸福的生活。

Omega還記得那橄欖膚色的女孩，她曾照亮哥譚警局的微笑，以及那毫無生息的軀體在自己懷中的模樣。是布魯斯看著她下葬的。

"芮妮。" 他聽見凱特喊著。

"怎麼了哈尼 ? " 女孩回道。

"咱們今晚出去吃吧。順便買些牛奶回來，冰箱快空了。" 紅髮的Alpha說。

"好哒親愛的。"女孩們相視一笑。

 

"祝福你們。" 黑衣男人獨自說著。

 

接下來是戈登。他看見老警探手裡的照片。

輪椅上的女孩兀自笑得燦爛。

"祝福你們。" 黑衣人說。

 

布魯斯來到了大都會。他看到了露易絲，那個曾經的超人摯愛。

一個黑髮藍眼的小女孩搖搖晃晃走向母親。

"拉娜。" 這是她的名字。

孩子眼中有著他曾愛上的一切，那不屬於、也不值得人類擁有的童貞與藍。

在這麼幾秒鐘裡，布魯斯以為戴眼鏡的小記者會走出來加入這天倫之樂般的景象。

而他會招呼著自己過去。

"看，布魯斯，你的教女很可愛吧。"

"是啊。" 他沒有理由不愛上這與克拉克如此相似的孩子。

 

女孩注意到了窗外戈萊亞龐大壯麗的身影，挪動著小小步伐想上前一探究竟。然而黑衣男子在路易斯注意到之前已然離去。

"祝福你們。" 他說。

 

亡靈世界儘管單純而美好，少了罪惡，多了溫暖，但也因此極難搜索到有用訊息。

恐懼那一套在這裡無人受用。

過程可說是困難重重。花上了蝙蝠俠與綠箭俠不少時間的努力，好不容易在來年初春雪已融化之際，調查總算是有些進展。

依據現有的稀少情報，一切都指向那位金髮痞子的故交，或稱之宿敵更加適切。

 

午夜老爹。

與康斯坦丁交手多年並沒因此被氣到中風，值得為之讚賞的偉大反派。

 

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告 : 本章內容包含言語暴力、性騷擾與性別歧視  
> 午夜老爹粉慎入，大寫的OOC

雖然對魔法之類的事物向來沒有好感，但為了達成目的，布魯斯不介意與這位傳說中掌握了絕大部分魔力資源-其餘則大多屬於那個擅長坑騙隊友的男人-的反派談談。

 

說來諷刺，這位掌控著巫毒之力的黑人大老最終是死於酒駕自撞。

幾瓶威士忌，一盞昏暗不明的路燈，砰。世界最強大的巫毒術士因硬膜下出血而死。

不過也好，在上頭的世界變得無法無天之前，午夜老爹早已於亡靈世界享清福。

 

"哦哦看看是誰來啦，是什麼讓哥譚王子布魯西寶貝屈尊光臨寒舍呢 ? 或者我應該稱呼你為，蝙蝠俠 ? "

"午夜老爹。" 男人低沉的嗓音自暗處傳出。

"便是在下。" 深膚色的反派佔據了光源底下大塊陰影。

"嘖嘖，看上去挺普通的。布魯斯你確定這就是我們要找的傢伙 ? " 奧立佛依舊不改嘴砲本性，隨意地坐在屋樑上頭睥睨著。

一個來自蝙蝠的瞪視讓綠箭俠乖乖閉上嘴。

 

"說吧，兩位有何貴幹。" 午夜老爹也一改嘻皮笑臉的模樣，朝著陰影裡的男人說道。

"卡拉維拉之書。"

"哦，有人在這裡待膩了 ? " 笑容依舊掛在深膚色反派的臉上，然而那雙眼裡早已顯露出凌厲。

"所有人都知道午夜老爹擁有這本書，至於用途，與你無關。" 

"是嗎 ? 那我憑什麼給你呢 ? " 

巫毒術士在一眨眼間逼近男人，他以極近距離審視著將面容隱藏在黑色兜帽底下的蝙蝠俠，一抹齷齪笑容逐漸染上那參差不齊的黃牙。

"你要拿什麼來換呢，偉恩 ? "　汙濁的氣息噴上布魯斯臉龐。

"就真的這麼想念外星大屌 ? 嗯 ? 別以為我看不出來你是那氪星人的婊子。怎麼 ? 還是哥譚寶貝對所有長著陰莖的傢伙都會搖尾乞憐，求他們把你下賤的洞操到不能再鬆。"

 

"Omega就該待在家裡挨操生孩子。"

"喂你夠了沒有 ! " 金髮Alpha怒氣衝天的對午夜老爹怒吼著，看起來想直接把對方從布魯斯身邊轟走，但隨即又被蝙蝠俠以眼神制止。

"你也想要他對吧。" 反派笑嘻嘻地挑釁綠箭俠。"又有誰不想操全美最有權有勢的Omega呢 ? " 說完還朝黑衣男人的耳旁吹氣。

"說吧布魯西，你要用什麼來交換。"

"是這副身體 ? " 那雙手隔空揉捏著對方胸部，甚至還作勢掐了掐挺翹的屁股。

"還是標記你的權利 ? " 布魯斯偏頭躲開了襲向後頸的舌頭。

"又或者，幫我生個孩子。" 黑暗騎士直接拗斷那隻往腹部摸的手。

 

無視對方慘叫，蝙蝠俠以鋒利匕首抵住深膚色Alpha脖頸。沙啞嗓音嘶嘶威脅著 : 

"我只說最後一次。卡拉維拉之書，在哪。"

反派此時只能尖叫著求饒，在被黑色兜帽掩蓋住面龐的男人鬆手後邊咒罵邊逃離至遙遠角落。

"媽的臭婊子......" 閃爍著冷光的箭矢阻止了對方的滿口汙穢。

午夜老爹只得擺出投降手勢，示意兩人跟上自己，來到一座不起眼的倉庫內。

"嘖嘖別怪我沒事先警告你們。"

"對啦魔法會有副作用blablabla，就閉嘴趕緊完事好嗎 ? " 綠箭俠一臉不耐煩。

深膚色的男人只是聳了聳肩，那些從沒接觸過的人當然無法理解等價交換意義所在。

反正蝙蝠俠看起來無論如何都會使用這本書回到人間，多說無益。

 

"說吧，代價為何。" 被兜帽隱藏住面容的男人說道。布魯斯沒那麼傻，凡事皆有代價。

"你的靈魂。" 午夜老爹咧起嘴，掛上猥瑣的笑容。

"嗯。" 黑衣人點頭，毫無異議的接受了。

"喂蝙蝠你怎麼能那麼冷靜 ? 那可是......靈魂啊。" 奧立佛不可置信地瞪著布魯斯。

"沒有靈魂，不就代表死後什麼都不剩了嗎 ? " 金髮男人著急問到。

"是滴，灰飛煙滅。噗-" 反派還加上了配音與手勢。

"所以......我們將再也無法見面 ? 那阿福...還有你的父母......"

"我知道。" 對方聲音毫無波瀾。

"一定還有其他方法回去 ! 對吧 ? 喂你這傢伙......" 眼看綠箭俠就要衝上去掐死午夜老爹，布魯斯連忙阻止了激動的夥伴。

"夠了，奧立。就這樣吧。我們該走了。"

說完只留下一抹黑色影子。

 

"記得，下個月圓之夜，就是你重返人間的時刻，蝙蝠。" 

反派令人不寒而慄的嗓音迴盪在空曠的屋中。

 

日子看上去沒什麼不同，儘管能與家人們相處的時間一分一秒流逝，布魯斯仍心平氣和，默默準備迎接那天到來。

然而就在月圓之夜的前三天，一位少年於哥譚暗巷攔住了正要返家的黑衣男人。

 

提摩西 · 德雷克 · 偉恩扯著布魯斯的領口怒吼 : 

"帶我回去 ! 我必須回到那個世界 ! "

 

少年眼中有熟悉的不甘與絕望。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近不義kontim實在太虐(未來線也是TAT)，不能忍啊 !   
> 雖然作者也只能努力做到讓他們相遇，要HE真的好難QQ  
> 這幾天又有一個abo背景的wonderbat腦洞(王國AU，公主WW/領主老爺)，真的超喜歡這種老爺是貴族寡婦的設定XDDD  
> 唉總之先寫完這篇再說吧，希望能在過年前完成~


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 渣康總算上線啦~  
> 雖然仇恨值已爆表的某位還在神隱當中www

自他死後，世界看來一成不變。

當然在芭芭拉與哈莉的領導下，反抗軍成功傳送出另一個世界的正義聯盟，並在強力後援下獲得最終勝利。政權領袖們大多被施以終身監禁，其餘則離開了地球。

但和平的日子並未依約而至，平行世界英雄們剛走沒多久，兄弟眼便預示著布列亞尼克的到來。

面對懸殊戰力讓他們不得不放出被困於幻影地帶的少年泰坦，提姆作為領袖，第一個跨出入口，在多年後重返地球。

然而未能來得及說完第一句話，少年已經摀著胸口倒下。

 

"應該是被敵人從身後偷襲，依現有留存於幻影地帶的反派及武器種類推測，佐德將軍作為兇手的可能性約有百分之七十六，排名嫌疑者第一順位。"

紅羅賓恢復了一貫的冷靜自持，整理完情報並向蝙蝠俠報告過後默默拿起手邊老管家準備的紅茶啜飲一口。

另一隻自由的手則有一下沒一下撫摸著膝頭上擁有毛茸茸貓科動物外表的靈獸。

布魯斯依稀記得這種動物在地球被稱為兔猻。

當然提姆的靈獸會是兔猻了。還是隻自帶迷幻風格的兔猻。

"理由。" 蝙蝠俠問道。

"佐德作為現有幻影地帶中對征服地球執念最深的反派，同時慣用使人致死的光束匯聚器......"

 

"我是指，非得回去的理由。" 布魯斯的眼神相當平靜，提姆卻覺得自己在那瞬間彷彿被看穿。

"......我答應過他...答應了他們要一直在一起的。" 少年堅定地回望著導師。

"康納。 " 蝙蝠俠一眼看穿，說出了那個名字。

紅羅賓的眼神開始閃爍。

"即便不計一切代價嗎 ? "

"當然。" 提姆已經因為對方反對的神情開始不那麼鎮定。

"我不允許。"

"憑什麼你可以而我不能 ? " 少年義警忿忿不平。

"就算有那麼點私心好了，難道你不也是 ? 大家都知道布魯斯偉恩回去是為了克拉克肯特......"

 

啪。

一聲清脆的巴掌。

 

作為最令人放心的羅賓，提姆只聽迪克提起過當年經典的蝙蝠巴掌以及偶然目睹過達米安與布魯斯鬥氣。

這還是他第一次被布魯斯打。

 

黑衣男人緊抿著嘴，忽然又像是想起什麼似的嘆了口氣。

"回家吧，去看看你爸媽。"

說完便頭也不回的離去，徒留少年原地發楞。

 

夜裡，偉恩宅的一禹依舊燈火通明。

布魯斯埋頭研究著回去後的戰略計畫，以及如何說服戰友接受自己的死而復生。思緒卻不禁飄向早前那場談話。

黑暗騎士從不想讓孩子們步上後塵。情感對於他們這類人來說太過危險，擁有同時便注定了失去。

所有人很清楚紅羅賓和超級小子的關係，大概也只有瞎子才看不出來。

布魯斯當時還和阿福打賭過，假如在兩人成年後，先求婚的是提姆，那自己願意送小夫夫一座熱帶島嶼作為結婚禮物。

那張上頭寫著"提摩西 · 德雷克 · 偉恩 · 肯特"的土地轉讓權狀書至今仍完整保存在偉恩宅書房辦公桌的第二層抽屜裡。

他本以為，至少......至少紅衣少年在失去那麼多以後終於找到了幸福。

可惜。

事與願違。

 

離月圓之夜只剩一天。

 

布魯斯在這天裡去拜訪了所有過去的親友，有些是親自上前交流，而有些就只是默默地在一旁看著。

沒有寫些什麼字句以便留給他愛的人一點回憶的必要。當時候到來，所有布魯斯偉恩相關的記憶會自動被抹煞，亡靈世界的人們將永不再知曉這號人物。

小理查德會以湯瑪斯和瑪莎偉恩孩子的身分繼續在此生活。迪克與提姆也都有各自家人。

他毋須為此擔憂。所有人都會幸福而快樂。

 

那天晚上，布魯斯抱著寶寶，唱起一首童年時曾聽過的歌謠。

歌詞內容是這樣的 : 

 

小星星迷路了，他找不著回家的路，也找不著媽媽

"是你嗎 ? " 桌上的燭火搖了搖頭

"是你嗎 ? " 路旁的明燈搖了搖頭

"是你嗎 ? " 河邊的螢火蟲搖了搖頭

小星星悲傷地哭了出來

 

"孩子你在找誰呢 ? " 溫柔的聲音說道

"我找不到媽媽了" 小星星哭著

"抬頭看看天上吧"

於是小星星仰望天空，看見了又圓又大的月亮

月亮對他說

"歡迎回家，寶貝"

 

也許是父親的歌聲有所感觸，小理查德第一次睜開雙眼。

孩子純淨的靈魂在堪薩斯天空中閃耀。他咯咯的對自己笑著。

男人將頭輕輕抵上嬰孩前額，低聲說了一句。

黑暗騎士心中最柔軟的秘密。

 

是夜，蝙蝠徹夜未眠。

 

雖說是禁忌的魔法，施作過程卻意外簡單。只需照書上所述念出咒語，滴上自身鮮血。

也許是因為沒有人會想以自身靈魂作為交換，回到那充滿苦痛的世界。

 

他最後一次走過那些陪伴自己長大，有著滿滿記憶的迴廊，最後一次向父母，向阿福道別。最終，布魯斯來到了嬰兒房。

Omega只是靜靜看著嬰孩平靜睡顏，就那麼站著，直至午夜鐘聲響起。

他頭也不回地離去。

 

一道光芒過後，蝙蝠重歸人間。

 

"那傢伙還是一樣頑固啊。"

男人披著卡其色風衣，撿起掉落於地的書本，並拍了拍灰塵。

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

布魯斯恰恰趕上康納經歷換心手術後甦醒的剎那。

那雙熟悉的藍眼睛在搜尋過後卻毫無所得的第一秒便對上了自己。而蝙蝠俠已準備好回答這問題，這事遲早都會到來。

 

"提姆在哪裡 ? "

"他有任務要完成。"

 

無視其餘少年泰坦成員不贊同的眼神，蝙蝠俠毅然決然道出如今看似殘忍的謊言。

黑暗騎士自有考量。至少，在一切未明瞭之前，不能讓康納知道實情。

災禍當前，他們難以承受更多不穩定因素。

 

說服舊有的反抗軍成員仍然相當耗費口舌，尤其在大家都好不容易接受蝙蝠俠已經戰死的當下。

布魯斯得讓哈莉和芭芭拉相信自己不是什麼來自平行宇宙的冒牌貨，鑒於他們已經在上一場大戰中遇過了另一個蝙蝠俠，對多元宇宙的看法實在難以捉摸。

幸好他還留著脊椎上的傷。

幾乎在掀起衣服的下一秒，紅髮女孩就哭叫著衝過來抱住自己。

隨後是哈莉、賽琳娜、黛娜，甚至另一個宇宙的奧立佛奎恩都不吝惜給予擁抱，人們相聚並相視而笑。

忘了自何時起，蝙蝠已然成為希望象徵。

 

布魯斯調動現有資源，盡其所能招募最多超級英雄。然而根據兄弟眼的分析，無論如何他們都難以超越布列亞尼克。

或許有機會贏，但將損失慘重。

而世界最強之人正被牢牢關押於不見天日的所在。

蝙蝠俠在傾盡一切備案後，只得出同樣結論。

他們需要超人。這個世界需要超人。

 

但在去見克拉克前，他還有事要完成。

 

黑暗騎士親手雕刻了兩個兒子的墓碑。

 

提摩西 · 德雷克 · 偉恩。

摯友、家人、與偉大的偵探。

 

理查德 · 湯瑪斯 · 偉恩。

上帝賜予的珍寶。

 

 

三天後，於黑門監獄。

 

"好久不見，布魯斯。"

"克拉克。我們需要你。"

"已經聽說了，布列亞尼克對吧。看哪，這個世界果然還是不能沒有超人。" 不義之人嘲諷著。

"可惜這次沒辦法躲在其他世界的超級英雄們後頭坐享其成了啊布魯斯。" 

氪星人不懷好意地說道。

而蝙蝠選擇緘默。

 

一個禮拜後，蝙蝠洞內。

正聯重組後的第一個團隊會議。

 

"為什麼還留著這個 ? "

桌上巨大裂痕諷刺地完美呼應著，曾經的最佳拍檔如今落得何種下場。

正義聯盟。世間早已再無正義。

蝙蝠俠用打趣般的語氣回應對方，因為事實是如此不堪。布魯斯痛恨著自己的軟弱，他連正眼對上超人都做不到。

黑暗騎士害怕再次面對那雙眼裡的惡魔。那曾折磨Omega七天七夜的罪孽。

儘管表面上仍平靜無波。他甚至安排自己與超人一組執行任務。

 

這是最合理的選擇，最符合邏輯的作法。

蝙蝠俠望著前方飄昂的紅披風，義無反顧衝向敵人。

 

 

一點小插曲 : 

 

蝙蝠回歸當天，哈莉發現了一隻小狗崽。

眼睛都還沒睜開的小奶狗就這樣窩在哥譚骯髒的小巷裡哀號，一聲聲尖細的哭聲人聽了不禁為之心疼。

恐怕是被母親拋棄了吧。

在這樣寒冷的天裡體溫喪失相當迅速，若無人出手幫助，初生的幼獸絕對撐不了多久。

於是，綁著雙馬尾的金髮女孩決定帶他回家。

然而有人比她快了一步。被黑色鎧甲包裹的雙手果決卻不失細心地抱起嗷嗷哀鳴的小狗。

就算被白色護目鏡所遮擋，哈莉知道在那之後必然是無盡溫柔。

這讓她想起了那個不幸早夭的孩子。

儘管布魯斯什麼都沒說，作為也曾經被迫放棄自己孩子的Omega，哈莉清楚那樣的氣息。

乾澀而孤寂。

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小插曲部分是因為之前看到一張不義老爺抱著小狗狗的圖，覺得甚有愛，於是多加了這段。


	11. Chapter 11

他們依舊合作無間，彷彿世界最佳拍檔從不曾死去。

超人擋下了對準蝙蝠俠後心的一擊，黑暗騎士隨手一甩，用飛鏢爆了幾個朝氪星人直撲而來的機械觸手。

這一切甚至讓布魯斯差點忘了在被對方於半空中觸手束縛中救下後，立即鑽出那溫暖懷抱。

某部分的自己仍舊貪戀著陽光。

其餘所有則努力試圖對抗那份顫慄，那至今仍深深折磨著自己的不堪經歷。

兩股截然相反的力量幾乎將布魯斯生生撕裂。

但蝙蝠俠沒有多餘心力去處理這點小問題，他只能不斷戰鬥。

 

布利亞尼克的確難纏，但最佳拍檔聯手使得一切並非不可能。

然而他們終究沒能來得及救回大都會與海濱城。

這是克拉克第三次失去家鄉，如果算上從一開始就從未見過的母星。

加之黛安娜一旁搧風點火，布魯斯一點也不意外超人會想殺了罪魁禍首。

一切就像是回到原點。

那個超人決定殺掉小丑的剎那。

 

儘管傷痕累累，儘管已經再也沒人會在乎那可笑的信念，儘管......他再也無法見到為之發誓的雙親，黑暗騎士仍堅守原則。

"克拉克，不。"

儘管所有事已面目全非，我依舊不願見你殺人。

這是很久以前，他曾向某位男孩立的誓言。

而布魯斯會誓死保護那片湛藍中的最後一絲光明。

以及希望。

 

於是蝙蝠俠掏出了金氪石匕首。他要阻止超人，再一次的。

沒有任何生命本該被奪取。

 

隨著對方逐漸用力，布魯斯感到氣管不容忽視的壓迫感。

卡爾終於要親手殺了自己嗎 ? 

其實也沒什麼不好，只是遺憾。他放棄一切換得的結果就這樣了。

是時候放手，讓克拉克安息吧。

 

綠燈衝過來救了自己，就在布魯斯眼前開始發黑之際。第無數次，蝙蝠俠依舊存活。

雙方人馬立即陷入混戰，他很高興卡拉選擇與自己同樣陣營，金髮女孩終於意識到了絕權的盲目。即使對那堅毅的姑娘來說，反抗僅存親人仍舊需要相當勇氣。

 

也許當時所有人都被衝動蒙蔽雙眼以致無暇顧及真正敵方。

他們太過大意了，沒有確認布列亞尼克是否真正失去戰鬥能力。

布魯斯心想，看著貫穿自己與卡爾的機械觸手。

 

當時忙於應付亞瑟的蝙蝠俠沒注意到朝自己直衝而來的攻擊，當發現時已來不及躲避。

伴隨鑽心痛楚的是一股溫暖氣息。

超人衝過來擋在曾經的最佳搭檔面前，以鋼鐵之軀護著對方。

 

可惜觸手前端吸附著金氪匕首，兩人都沒能躲過一擊穿心的命運。

他們踉蹌跌落在地，尚未搞清楚發生何事以前，卡爾已說不出任何話語。

布魯斯試圖抬起手碰觸對方臉龐。

他看著逐漸失焦的湛藍眼眸，嘶啞地開口 :

"克拉克......"

是你嗎 ? 

在最後一刻想拯救我的人，是你嗎 ? 

 

如果可以的話，他會輕柔理順對方因打鬥而散落的額髮，像把超人陷入永恆美夢那次一樣。

這是他所能做的，最接近伴侶，卻永不越過朋友界線的唯一舉動。

可惜沒有時間了。

 

於是布魯斯費盡最後一絲力氣，讓兩顆心臟間的距離消弭為零，將頭輕輕依偎上對方臂膀。

 

如同只是在戀人懷中睡著一般。

閉上雙眼。

 

 

 

亞馬遜人嘶吼著，將對方徒手撕成兩半。

 

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

他於某個溫暖的懷抱裡清醒。

唯一可以確定的是，自己已經死了。

 

熟悉的陽光小麥香撲鼻而來，不難猜出身邊人究竟是誰。

也許此處便是天國。

布魯斯想著，睜開雙眼，抬頭望向對方。

 

"告訴我這究竟是怎麼一回事。" 冷若冰霜的藍眼中沒有任何慈悲。

他早該領悟，打破世間法則的人只會有一種下場。

那終歸是地獄。

 

布魯斯嘆了口氣，起身，決定搞清楚現在到底是何種情形。

"喂你這混蛋......回答我啊 ! "

在那雙手能來得及觸碰到自己前，布魯斯將對方一把摔了出去。如他所料，在這黑暗渾沌的世界裡，曾經的鋼鐵神子也只能是凡人之軀。

儘管對方的臭脾氣大概死也改不了。望向朝自己直衝過來的卡爾，布魯斯眼也不眨，掰斷了Alpha的雙臂。

他冷眼看著身高一米九的男人躺在地上哀號，感到莫名愉悅。

 

愛吠的狗就該直接割掉聲帶。

心底倏忽冒出的聲音讓布魯斯嚇一跳，他甩甩頭，試圖將這不應存在的想法抹除。

 

此處看來是一片黑暗，除了自己和卡爾以外無法感知任何東西。

布魯斯仔細回想卡拉維拉之書中關於施法者再次死亡的章節。

魂飛魄散。

他記得書上用了這個詞，除非自己對這段古印加語描述理解錯誤，不然眼前場景可與一般人想像的魂飛魄散有天壤之別。

這裡更像是......某種仍處於渾沌狀態的宇宙。

布魯斯甚至他們目前是否保有尋常意義上的肉身感到懷疑。至少痛覺應該還在，他瞥了一眼癱在地上的卡爾，走向對方。要得到這些問題的答案，恐怕需要兩人合作。

至少暫時。

 

"起來。"

憤怒的藍眼睛瞪向自己。

布魯斯再度嘆氣，稍微蹲低身子對上對方視線。

他捕捉到卡爾瞬間不自在的眼神。此刻才終於注意到兩人都是全裸狀態可能有點太遲。

"聽著，現在狀況必須被搞清楚。目前缺乏任何情報或資訊，我們連是生是死都不知道，再鬧脾氣下去也未免過於幼稚。"

氪星人轉頭哼了口氣，但憑多年來搭檔的經驗，布魯斯知道對方已然動搖。

"把雙臂接回去可以，不過要是出現其他意圖，下次可就是膝蓋骨了。"

說著便毫不溫柔地將Alpha肩膀用力一扳，在對方慘烈的哀號中復原傷處。

卡爾看似想發作，但考慮到碎裂的膝蓋骨沒那麼容易恢復，只得恨恨地吞下這口氣。

 

這片黑暗是無邊無際的。

不知走了多久，身邊依舊只有警惕著與自己抱持距離的氪星人。

雖然生理上尚無大礙，甚至可說是比近幾年的狀態都要好上太多，布魯斯也開始感覺到疲憊。

一種永無能力超脫的困頓。

 

"該死 ! 我們到底何時才能離開這鬼地方 ! " 卡爾憤怒地朝虛空中踢了一腳，若超能力尚在，那一腳足以毀滅整座白宮。

布魯斯只是靜靜的看著對方。

"我不知道，卡......克拉克。也許一周，也許一年，也許直至宇宙毀滅。" 

他最終還是叫了那個熟悉的名字。反正，這再也無法傷害自己一分一毫。

或多或少知曉已經無力挽回的現實以後，布魯斯第一次感到平靜。

他坐下來，依舊安靜地望著焦躁不安的男人。

看著Alpha眼裡的憤怒轉為不解，最終化作不甘。

"我不能就這麼被困在這開死的鬼地方，還有那麼多事尚待解決。B，你難道一點都不想回去嗎 ? " 

他搖搖頭，露出了小小的微笑。

"是時候該放手了，克拉克。" 我已經嘗試過，代價是所愛一切。

"也許這就是我們的結局。"

 

於是藍眼睛裡的不甘變成絕望。

他聽著氪星人嘶吼。

 

"你會後悔嗎 ? "

"後悔什麼 ? "

"試圖救我。"

 

克拉克遲疑著，最終選擇沉默。

他們之間存在太多糾葛，太多過去，難以用單一的字詞答覆。

 

"為什麼會變成這樣 ? "

布魯斯其實沒有聽懂對方問題。指的是他們彼此，還是這個操蛋的世界，這該死的命運。

沒有人能答覆。

 

兩人相對而坐，任憑沉默填滿空間。

 

 

Omega再次清醒，發現自己深陷溫暖懷抱。

這次，沒人願意先開口。彷彿什麼都不說便可以沉溺於陽光燦爛的假相。

 

他們逐漸習慣了這樣相對無言的日子。

偶而卡爾仍會試圖挑戰黑暗騎士，但經歷了幾根碎裂的脛骨與膝蓋骨後，再怎麼遲鈍的傢伙也該 學會乖乖聽話。

氪星人發現，只要表現出小記者溫順誠懇的樣貌，對方便會手下留情，甚至願意老實乖巧的與自己窩在一塊。

相反的，若獨裁冷血的暴君傾向一有展露趨勢，布魯斯將毫不情予以重擊。

發現了無論受多重的傷，隔天醒來又會全數復原後，蝙蝠俠更是沒有後顧之憂，一切原則與禁忌都糊成猩紅血塊。

某次正中會陰的膝擊就差點讓卡爾當場失禁。

縮在地上顫抖到不能自己時，他彷彿看見了布魯斯嘴角的不屑。那種見到汙穢之物的表情卡爾只於對方面對極其卑劣的惡棍時看過。

而現在，黑髮Omega給了自己這樣的眼神。

 

曾經的光明之子感到刺骨冰寒。

 

於是他選擇讓對方深愛的小鎮男孩回歸。

如果現在的我們只能彼此傷害，那維持原初單純幸福的假象又有何不可。

 

至少在對方懷裡，他們仍能感受一絲溫暖。

 

 

 

 

"Yoooo，看看這一對甜蜜蜜黏答答的愛情鳥，要不是我，你們早就都死透啦~"

 

"......康斯坦丁。"

對方名號從布魯斯緊咬的牙關中迸出，他早該想到是這傢伙搞的鬼。

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 恭喜渣康上線~  
> 期待虐超的小夥伴別急，之後還會有哒www


	13. Chapter 13

卡爾抹了抹臉上殘餘的腐敗食物汁液，想著自己究竟為何會走到今天這步。

 

康斯坦丁告訴他們可以離開這鬼地方時，氪星人下意識地質疑對方真正目的。照以前的經驗，鬍子邋遢的魔法師可以為了保全自己而讓其他人下地獄，在眨眼之間，毫不猶豫。

布魯斯看起來對約翰的出現甚至有些咬牙切齒，無論蝙蝠俠之前經歷了什麼，如今境地看來與道德感堪憂的魔法師脫不了干係。

"康斯坦丁， 你又幹了甚麼好事 ? " 黑暗騎士咬牙切齒著，即便以全身赤裸狀態竟也有幾分恐懼之源的氣勢。

"哦哦別生氣嘛布魯西，我可是拯救了你變成宇宙中一抹塵埃的命運啊。"

"嘿別急著走啊 ! " 眼看對方越來越冷酷的表情，約翰連忙說道。

"現在你可以回到亡靈世界與家人團聚啦，聽說小理查德十分想念他的父親。"

瞬間，卡爾看著布魯斯的臉龐被某些溫暖的東西壟罩，儘管他仍舊不明白到底發生過什麼事，但......好久沒看對方露出那樣的表情了。

他看起來很幸福。

"但......這是怎麼做到的 ? 靈魂價數理應維持平衡，當我返回世間時便已打破了這個恆定系統，依等價交換定律灰飛煙滅才是符合邏輯的結果。"

"當你有個掌管地下世界的男友時，讓那些定則都去死吧。"

另一個同樣帶些英倫口音的男聲突然出現，隨後是隻優雅的骨節分明的大手，優雅地攀附在金髮混蛋挺翹的臀部上。

"路西法 · 晨星，地獄之主，Lux的大老闆，向各位問好。" 著合身黑西裝的男人微笑看著所有人。

 

卡爾只覺得情侶礙眼。

看看那幾乎黏在彼此身上的一對。嘖嘖，想燒。

 

布魯斯看似還想說些什麼，卻被約翰以貼在唇上手指制止。

"噓，就當作那晚的報答吧。之後我就不欠什麼了。"

 

Omega想起久遠以前，某個下著毛毛細雨的夜晚。

那時反抗軍依舊不放棄任何一絲擊敗政權的希望。他們甚至求助於魔法，期許這難以預期的力量將會帶來改變。

忙到深夜的蝙蝠俠正準備在天亮之前小憩一會，卻在某個傳出隱約啜泣聲的房門前停下腳步。

漂亮的混血女孩被整座基地沉重氣氛感染，憂慮著可能見不到明日太陽。

"爸爸還會回來嗎 ? "

"當然，親愛的。" 黑暗騎士脫下用以遮擋面容的披風與面具，安撫著孩子。

金髮混蛋大概又跑哪裡去抽菸了，蝙蝠俠無奈地想。

布魯斯輕撫女孩閃耀著健康橄欖膚色的臉頰，向她允諾著夜晚的安穩。

 

當身心俱疲的魔法師終於歸來，他看見女兒披著黑披風，睡得香甜。

 

回憶至此結束，而康斯坦丁和路西法也早已消失在兩人面前。

布魯斯看著自己和卡爾逐漸變得透明的四肢，知曉回去的時候到了。

 

"那......就這樣吧。" Omega說。

"等等，我還是不懂......" 卡爾覺得自己肯定遺漏了某些重要訊息。

"另一邊見。" 布魯斯看起來想舉起手碰觸對方臉頰，但卡爾無法明白那已經虛化的部位在最後一刻究竟做了什麼。

"別走啊......布魯斯。" 他看著對方在完全消失前上揚的嘴角，不確定那終究是幻覺還是其他。

氪星人孤單的留在黑暗之中，等待自己片刻消融。

 

 

他早該知道所有亡者都痛恨自己。

卡爾看著身旁渾身覆蓋穢物的無翼的獸，那是頭閃著暗色啞光的獅子。不似其他靈獸擁有流動的色彩，他就只有純粹的黑。

像是布魯斯的披風一般，氪星人想。

就算失去超級聽力，卡爾仍舊聽見了人們怎樣稱呼那頭黑色獅子。

他們竊竊私語。

"看哪，無明者。"

 

曾經的光明之子被無數亡靈唾棄，路過行人若非以鄙視神情瞪著自己，便是乾脆朝他身上潑灑一桶又一桶的廚餘殘渣。

幾粒石塊與玻璃碎片混雜其中，令卡爾如今再也非鋼鐵之軀的皮膚鮮血淋漓。

他失去了乘風而行的能力，無明者亦無翼。他們彷彿籠中之鳥，插翅難飛。

若非死亡在此毫無意義，卡爾相信自己早已成為下水道的屍塊。

 

肯特試圖在去見妻兒前將渾身酸臭去除，儘管汙濁河水只起了差強人意的效果。

房門嘎吱一聲開啟，他看著此生摯愛。

"嗨，露易絲。"

啪。

清脆的巴掌聲響起。左頰隱隱作痛。

"你令我失望。走吧，萊拉不需要這樣的父親。"

那扇門決絕的關上。

 

卡爾聽見女孩問著母親。

"媽媽那是誰啊 ? 聞起來臭臭的。"

"只是一個不重要的人，與我們無關。"

 

他無家可歸。

卡爾縮在河堤旁一座隱蔽的橋墩之下，這是所能找到唯一一處不會有任何人經過的地方，意味著自己至少可以偷偷睡上幾個小時而不會在垃圾堆中清醒。

但之後又何去何從 ? 

眾叛親離、孓然一身的他或許只配得上在地裡腐爛。

如果連摯愛之人與親生骨肉都不願正視自己、接納自己，存在有何意義 ? 

而這一切也許都是活該。

 

一包散發著溫暖、剛出爐香味的紙袋被放在身邊。

"吃吧。" 布魯斯說。

卡爾咬下第一口就發現，這是阿福特製的甜餅。

阿爾弗雷德，那個被自己唆使謀害的，曾經待自己如親子的老人家。

他已經好久，好久沒有在被那樣溫和地叫一聲 : "肯特先生。"

 

卡爾縱聲大哭，和著淚水囫圇吞下所有懊悔。

 

 

"對不起。"

 

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 才不會說最後一幕是想著神隱少女裡白龍送千尋飯糰那幕寫出來的XD  
> 超大顆眼淚真的很出戲www  
> 之後還有超蝙和KT番外各一應該就正式結束這篇啦~  
> (是說有人想看路康嗎XD 如果有的話應該會是個PWP


	14. 番外一 : 【KonTim】Under the sun

康納最終還是知道了。

他站在那座小小的，還來不及為茵茵綠草覆蓋而顯得光禿禿的墳前，擺上了戒指。

他們離成年只剩一個月。

離成為彼此的一切只剩半年。

而如今在自己體內砰然躍動的，再也不是提姆那銀鈴般的笑聲。而是殺死摯愛之人的，仇敵的心臟。

超級小子有那麼一瞬間憎恨著世界，這奪走他希望的世界。

但這裡有提姆深愛的人類。

 

康納扯下胸前代表艾爾家族的盾型標誌，從今以後他將不再作為超級小子。

年輕得超級英雄仍舊一身紅與黑，然而形似鳥喙的圖像標記張牙舞爪盤踞於胸口。那標誌幾乎與紅羅賓生前的代號一模一樣。

"紅鳥。" 這是他的名號。

於是新英雄誕生。

 

過去幾年的巨變讓人們對超級英雄不再信任，然而，這世間仍需要希望。

在芭芭拉的帶領下，重建工作緩慢且一點一滴進行著。雖然微小，但康納可以清楚發覺，改變每天都在發生。

恢復這個傷痕累累的世界不會立刻見效，但他們相信，總有一天時間會治癒一切。

儘管那並不包含自己破碎的心，康納想著。

 

他幾乎每天都會到提姆墳前，也許聊聊重建的新進度，偶而也提到一些有趣的瑣事。就像以前，什麼事都還沒發生過的許久之前，一對普通的小情侶那樣。

日子就這樣一天天過去，人們漸漸忘了曾經英雄們的墮落與犧牲。

轉眼間，康納已經成為聯盟中最為資深的首席領導。

蝙蝠家族的傳人不知已到了第幾代，凱西更是早已退休回亞馬遜訓練下一代戰士們。當年少年泰坦的夥伴裡似乎只剩下自己一人。

當然，提姆還是一直在那，他永遠不會老去的小鳥兒。

 

終於，那天到來了。

這想法自起初就一直盤據於康納心頭，那怕那時他們都還只是懵懂少年。

 

"康納。"

"嗯 ? "

"你不覺得這樣的太陽很美嗎 ? "

"我覺得還是你更美。"

小紅鳥臉頰浮現一層淺淡而難以察覺的紅暈。不管看過幾次，康納仍認為害羞的提姆簡直人間至寶。

"如果很久很久以後，等我老去，終有一天得離開時，可以把我葬在太陽裡嗎 ? "

"為什麼呢 ? "

"那樣的溫度，就像你的懷抱一樣，感覺很安全。"

這下換超級小子臉紅了。

被調戲的感覺也很幸福呢，他想。

 

於是三百年後，康納最後一次看著這被所有人喜愛的地球，抱起愛人遺骸，飛向炙熱恆星。

他們問，你要去哪 ? 

我要去找我的愛人了，他說。

 

他在一個陌生的地方清醒，身旁是隻長個跟小氪有幾分像的大狗，只除了小氪沒有那般光彩炫目的花紋。

"嗨，還是叫你小氪吧，雖然你比那傢伙還花俏得多了。"

男人揉了揉大狗頸後，毛茸茸的生物便愉悅的吐氣著。

 

康納隨著人群往橋上移動，同時思忖著提姆是否也在這奇異的世界等他。

 

一抹熟悉的身影撞入眼簾。

噢，那是他的小紅鳥。

 

隨著向前急奔的腳步，康納發現自己越發輕盈，容貌也逐漸回到少年時期。

男孩們在橋中間彼此相擁，彷彿未曾分離。

未曾生死兩隔，未曾等待了數百年只為再度聚首。

 

"你好啊，克隆男孩。"

"哈囉，我的羅賓。"

 

 

"我愛你。" 

 

 

最後他們還是得到了那座小島作為新婚禮物。

 

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章超蝙番外


	15. 番外二 : 【超蝙】After all

最後是戈萊亞送他們回到了堪薩斯。

相較人群壅擠的大都會，這裡或許比較適合克拉克休養生息。

至少無邊無際、連綿不絕的麥田是沉默而不加批判的。

 

布魯斯固定在每周三下午去探望克拉克，起初兩人間明顯的空白也逐漸為熟悉往事所填補。

修復破碎的紐帶需要時間，而在這死後世界，他們擁有永恆。

 

瑪莎與喬納森肯特於艷陽高照的夏季回歸堪薩斯小鎮。

年邁的夫妻倆就像只是開著小卡車去鄰鎮採購一般，在某個撒著橘紅餘暉的午後踏入克拉克童年記憶。

那天剛好是星期三。

晚間的四人聚會後，布魯斯再次對克拉克展露微笑。隔了這麼久之後，世界最佳拍檔終於重新牽起雙手。

 

大約是在巴里與哈爾來到亡靈世界幾年後的某一天(以人類標準而言這對伴侶可說是相當長壽了)，克拉克突然提出要求。

他想跟所有被自己辜負、傷害過的人道歉。

於是超人與蝙蝠俠展開一場公路之旅，足跡遍布全美。至於那些車輛無法到達的地方，他們還有戈萊亞。

除了昔日聯盟成員，克拉克還挨家挨戶拜訪了所有因他而離散的家庭。即便失去了其餘能力，氪星之子仍記得全部。

那些日日夜夜折磨著自己的名字們。

 

通常他們到達一個城市，布魯斯會找間咖啡店坐下，等待著，直至那疲憊的身影回歸。

原諒並不總是出現，但大部分人會選擇放下。偶而克拉克依舊帶著傷出現在自己面前，但多數時候，布魯斯覺得對方看起來又更接近了記憶中的陽光開朗小鎮男孩。

最後一站是超人曾經的家鄉，大都會。

當克拉克踏進巷尾餐館時，他告訴布魯斯。去見過露易絲後，他們決定和平分手，而自己隨時可以去探望拉娜。

肯特看起來很平靜，蝙蝠俠也不置可否，靜靜捧著餘溫猶存的磁杯。

"她看起來過得不錯。" 克拉克說道。他們並非不再相愛，只是或許，已不再適合作為夫妻一同生活。

"是啊。蓮恩女士向來能照顧好自己，當然，也相當強悍。這讓我想起被搧巴掌的那次。"

"深有體會。"

他們相視而笑。

 

最佳拍檔花了半年踏遍全美國，並結束於英雄誕生之處。兩人並肩齊立於星球日報碩大的金屬行星雕塑旁，克拉克對布魯斯說，剩下的路可以自己走完。

於是他們在哥譚港邊道別。

黑暗騎士相信著。

英雄總會回歸。

 

他們重逢於提姆和康納的婚禮上。

當典禮結束，賓客們無一不把酒言歡時，布魯斯在花架旁發現了某個鬼祟蹤影。

他沒說什麼，只是拍拍對方肩膀，示意克拉克去和康納談談。

無論曾發生多少不堪過往，如今他們都是一家人。

 

約莫半個小時後，克拉克帶著半邊黑眼圈回到自己身邊。

布魯斯忍住笑意，迎向對方一臉的輕鬆愉悅。

 

在大部分的日子裡，偶而與朋友相聚，品嘗瑪莎或阿福的特製甜點幾乎就是克拉克小鎮生活的全部。

布魯斯依舊會在每個禮拜三的下午來看望自己，有時順道帶來些小甜餅或提姆與康納環球蜜月途中寄來的紀念品。

夜裡皎潔的明月下，枕著穀倉中麥梗，與最好的朋友聊著瑣事。

如此平靜，歲月靜好。

 

只是，好像總缺了點什麼。

 

直到很久之後，克拉克終於明白自己所錯過的。

他就著月色看向此生摯友，以目光描摹著哥譚騎士如刀刻般精緻的五官，與那雙總是暗藏些潮湧的眉眼，突然發現對方就是那個人。

"嘿布魯斯。"

黑髮Omega多情的眼眸落在自己身上，海藍色的靈魂依舊那樣注視著他，百年如一。

克拉克靠向前，讓彼此的氣息交纏，眼瞳中只剩對方。彷彿不甚確定男人是否還會接受這樣的自己般，他試探性的雙唇輕觸。

那感覺是如此令人上癮。彷彿從靈魂深處傳來撼動，咆哮著怒吼著讓他不能自己。

他們短暫分離，然後又發瘋似的撞上彼此，對方捉住自己下頷的力道是那麼駭人，克拉克幾乎可以感覺到一塊瘀青正逐漸成形。

戀人低聲絮語，呢喃著愛侶之名，宛如這樣做便可以把此生摯愛雋刻入心底最柔軟之處。

 

他們早該這麼做。

這遲到了五百年的吻。

 

當克拉克抹去對方頰旁濕意時，布魯斯捧起他的雙頰問到 : 

"為什麼哭呢 ? " 

 

"為了我們錯過的那些。"

"永遠不會太遲，克拉克。永遠。"

"是的，永遠。"

再也不分離。

 

男人彎起的眼角裡有無限星辰。

 

隔天早晨，克拉克剛睜眼便發覺懷中戀人笑盈盈地望著自己。

狡猾的偷了一個吻後，布魯斯說 :

"我想介紹一些人給你認識。"

 

他們降落於偉恩莊園。

盛夏時節，百花齊綻，偉恩家族正聚集於此享受日光。

一個約莫五六歲大的男孩興奮地揮舞著短短的小胖手跑向黑髮Omega。

"爸爸 ! " 

那雙眼中閃耀著與克拉克如出一轍的天藍。

 

 

END

 

 

腦洞小劇場 :

 

每次拜訪偉恩莊園，克拉克總覺得有不懷好意的目光徘徊在自己下半身。

問布魯斯時對方卻說是自己想太多。

"喔對了，我父親邀請你一起參加今年的狩獵大賽。他去年成功在一小時內打下兩百隻燕鷗，獲封獵鳥高手呢。"

克拉克 : ......感覺襠部一陣寒冷。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章路康車


	16. 番外三 : 【路康】Burning In Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 兩人用的都是電視劇形象。黑髮小路實在太可愛必須狂舔www  
> 主路康PWP，有部分(微妙的，OOC的)超蝙以及一點點康蝙

約翰直接被甩上了那張極其奢華，彷彿直接從光之吧裡頭空運過來，無比適合糜爛性愛的大床。

暗色真絲被單在被體液濺上的那煞那尤其美麗。

自己的褲子則在那惡魔彈指之間消失。喔，各種意義上的墮落，金髮Omega想。

"等等這時間蘿絲應該還醒著。" 約翰試圖推開牢牢壓住自己的混蛋，他可不想讓小女兒就這樣聽見兩人沒羞沒燥的夜生活。

"說得像是某人還會在乎一樣。" 黑髮男人醇厚的英倫嗓音在耳膜邊震動著，Omega為此又更硬了些。

"當然不是為了我，親愛的。只要你不介意讓那孩子這麼早知道地獄之主其實在那方面不怎麼樣就行啦。"

說完還惡意的蹭了蹭晨星先生胯下。

九界諸公都會同意，這樣的康斯坦丁相當欠操。

 

墮天之人的眼神暗了暗，一抹詭譎的紅從中竄出。帶著硫磺味的氣息瞬間鎮住仰躺在床上的金髮男人，讓他幾乎無法喘息。

"張開嘴，甜心。"

約翰感覺到那帶點伏特加苦澀氣息的手指劃過敏感上顎，在溫熱黏膜處滑過一圈後，把一根東西塞入自己口內。

"耐心點，這才正要開始。"

"記得嗎，我的專長。" 絲卡熟悉的味道竄入鼻腔，而黑髮惡魔正對著自己微笑。

 

"天煞的路西法，就不能他媽閉上嘴好好來操.....呃嗯......"

早已勃發的柱體被吞入炙熱所在，他不知道對方是怎麼辦到的，但感覺就像是股股熔岩不斷滑過敏感的頭部，然後繼續往下，直至整副卵蛋也因此而發熱。

"是折磨啊，金髮甜心。我最愛~折磨人~然後看著他們吐出最骯髒的小秘密。"

蛇信般的嘆息捲過Omega根部，約翰忍不住向上挺腰，但這魔鬼卻在抽離火熱唇舌服務的同時朝後穴深深刺入兩指。

幸好金髮男人早就濕透了。前後都是。

 

康斯坦丁顫慄著接受來自異域的入侵，狂潮似沖刷過大腦皮質的快感讓他幾乎難以繼續叼住菸頭，於是那星火般的紅點便緩緩墜落。

只是半途就被某隻骨感而有力的手指接起。

黑髮男人深吸一口，就著撲面煙霧吻了約翰。粗糙的尼古丁顆粒在兩人咽喉間衝撞，不甚清明的快感逐漸為黏膩體液交換所取代。

康斯坦丁感覺喉嚨就像被那條靈活而罪惡的舌頭強暴過一般，洞開而痠痛著。

媽的真爽。

 

他抬起跨部勾引著惡魔之首，從對方手中再度奪回燒得只剩一節的菸屁股，以極其下流的姿態吮了口細長柱體，給了黑髮男人趕快上我不然就滾的眼神。

今天魔法師依然努力不懈的試圖找死。

Omega顯然忽略了自己身後肉洞仍插著兩根指頭的事實。

噢，現在是三根了。

 

並且那興趣是折磨人的混蛋此刻正危險的拿著另一根全新、尚未點燃的絲卡逼近自己下體。

他在下一秒點上了那根菸。

點點仍帶著餘溫的灰燼散落在鼠蹊部，康斯坦丁看著那漸漸逼近自己翹起帶著澤澤水光的陰莖的菸頭，無法避免的興奮起來。

他甚至因此而更硬了。

脹得更為通紅粗長的柱體在一次彈動中輕輕觸到了火光中心，疼痛酸爽的快感瞬間竄動全身，Omega為此尖叫。

"FUCK你這賤人，只會玩這點小把戲，有種就直接上啊......嗯哈..."

比手指更有分量的東西就這麼直直挺進男人早已濕得不像樣的小穴，縱情聲色的魔法師顯然已相當適應這樣突如其來的貫穿，在進入那一刻起便不遺餘力地擺動起腰身。

潮濕黏膩的肉壁顯然與主人一樣飢渴，當上面那張小嘴還滔滔不絕謾罵著淫聲穢語之時，下面的生殖道早已徹底敞開，歡迎著性器的進入。

就著連接的姿勢，路西法逕自將金髮男人轉了半圈，改為側臥著從後方抬起一條腿的操幹模式。

沒多久前那趟暗界之旅讓他注意到了某些有趣的小東西。

 

"睜開眼親愛的，我想你會喜歡這個驚喜。"

 

約翰發覺床上多了額外的重量，並且除了自己以外，還有另一個Omega的氣息。

他睜眼，對上了哥譚王子被操到失神的眼眸。

而偉恩身後正用超出常人尺寸性器大開大合操幹著黑髮Omega的正是那個氪星佬。

 

媽的，老蝙蝠叫床的模樣原來這麼騷。康斯坦丁發現自己又忍不住流了一些水，整個股間已經徹底濕透。

"喜歡嗎 ? 寶貝~" 路西法早就察覺當初床伴注視兩位超級英雄肉體時不加遮掩的慾望，當然，以自己的省美觀而言，與最佳拍檔來上一發也完全不虧。

只可惜這一切都只是幻象。

要想搞到真人可沒那麼容易，儘管光是這點小把戲也足夠帶給他們不少樂趣。

 

才說著呢。

墮天使不禁感嘆，金髮魔術師果然相當沒節操。一眨眼功夫已經和偉恩吻得難分難捨，甚至還抓起兩人陰莖一同擼動，時不時玩弄對Omega而言相當敏感的乳頭。

嘖，真是不專心。

黑髮男人用力一挺，直接探入Omega深處的入口，伴隨著激烈痙攣與狂亂呻吟，金髮男人一時沒有防備就這樣被硬生生操射。

魔法師不甘心的用爪子在惡魔手臂上撓了幾把，於是路西法決定讓這場四人秀提早結束。

三明治什麼的，下次再說吧。

現在，他只想好好操哭這壞脾氣的金髮婊子。

 

黑髮男人打響指頭，氪星佬抽差的頻率又升了一個檔次，讓約翰都有些擔心布魯西會直接被做到壞掉。可惜在這幻象當中，哥譚寶貝只是哭叫的射了彼此滿身。

當康斯坦丁還想再親幾口高潮後無比柔軟的布魯斯時，身後還努力不懈幹著自己的男人卻將他的頭跩下，直面最佳拍檔交合之處。

約翰就這樣看著氪星佬將即將爆發的陰莖抽出一點，然後徹底地灌滿黑髮Omega的後穴。異常巨大的陰莖還在噴射之時一跳一跳的抽動著，彷彿某種富有生命力外星產物。

而當射精終於結束，插得整個肉穴外翻的巨型凶器終於拔出可憐布魯斯的小穴時，康斯坦丁無疑佔據了最清晰的角度，看著那汩汩白濁緩緩從無力關閉的肉洞中溢出。

這簡直可以讓自己再射一次。

 

"好了甜心，還喜歡這場秀嗎 ? "

床上不知何時只剩自己與黑髮惡魔，康斯坦丁難耐扭動著的腰腹，無聲請求著對方別對自己太客氣。

"像超人操哭蝙蝠俠一樣，幹死我吧。" 他在地獄之主耳邊低語。

"如你所願。" 來自深淵的回覆。

 

Omega欣喜的迎接著整根操入子宮的陰莖，在每次肉棒頂端與子宮壁的摩擦中呻吟著，嚎哭著。

他流著淚請求路西法將自己操射，貫穿自己，射滿自己，直到像個懷孕的母狗般只能癱在床上張開雙腿求對方給自己下種。

儘管黑髮惡魔只是以雙唇摩娑著肚皮上曾因生育留下的疤痕，這一切依舊令Omega戰慄不已。

然而男人並沒有立刻滿足魔法師的請求。

他挑逗的以肉棒摩娑著穴口，偶而探入頂端，卻不整根貫穿，令潮濕軟爛的肉洞只能顫抖收縮卻無法閉合，內部難以描述的搔癢與欲求不滿在性器下一瞬間霸道的頂入達到高峰。

Omega從子宮深處噴灑出大量透明黏膩的液體，澆灌在對方飽脹的肉柱之上。

他被硬生生地玩到潮吹。

儘管前方挺立的陰莖仍蓄勢待發，絲毫沒有要噴射的跡象。

 

"寶貝你可真帶勁啊。" 康斯坦丁說，仍保有一絲足夠用來調戲對方的清醒。

黑髮男人眼色暗了暗，俯身抬起Omega雙腿，將其凹折成淫穴朝天的荒唐姿勢，深深貫穿對方。

之後的每一次交合中，路西法都確保了Omega子宮內滿滿都是自己所射入的精液，對方小腹甚至因此而鼓脹起來，像是再度懷孕一般，令人性致大發。

眼看金髮男人再射過無數次後已經昏睡過去，地獄之主才勉強讓自己最後一次射在Omega體內，並將仍勃發著，尚未軟下的陰莖作為栓塞堵住子宮頸。

他必須確保未來繼承人安安穩穩的待在那裏頭。

 

 

END


End file.
